Past, Present and Future
by jychan
Summary: He has always noticed her green eyes. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present and possibly in the future. 59OC
1. Past

jychan: A side story for the Fire Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia and the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. This is going to be a three-shot. Can be side story to Black Rose.

Summary: He has always noticed her green eyes. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present and possibly in the future. 59OC

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato was currently in a party with his family. They were apparently invited to a party that was hosted by another mafia family. He sighed. All the people around him were older than him. There was nobody in the party that had the same as him. His older sister was out of the question, since she would poison him and he hated that a lot. He scratched his head. He wished he just stayed home and practiced piano.<p>

He blinked for a moment. He heard a familiar tone. It couldn't be- It was the very piece he was still learning for the Piano Recital. He ran to where the music came from. There was a big crowd before him, but that didn't stop him from seeing who was playing the piece. He finally arrived to the front as the piece had ended.

He blinked. The pianist who had committed no error and had played the piano piece efficiently and correctly was a girl of his age. His eyes widened at the sight. He was astonished that another person of the same age could play that piece that was so difficult. He simply stared at the girl until green eyes countered his.

The girl's eyes were of the same color as his. Her hair was red and she had the most serene looks. The girl's eyebrow rose in acknowledgement. Did she just notice that he was staring at her? He turned around and shook his head. It wasn't possible. There were other people at the crowd so noticing him was quite impossible. He turned back and had noticed that the girl was still staring at him. He swallowed. He was getting nervous.

"Oh my, young boy, where is your father? Is your older sister, Bianchi, here as well?" A man in his forties had approached him as he just chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Ah yes." He replied in straight Italian. The man he was talking to was the host of the party. Of course, the man would know him and his family.

"I bet you found Vio's playing superb, right?" The man said as he just nodded. After all, he was truly astonished with the girl's performance earlier.

"Which reminds me, you play the piano, too, correct?" The man asked in fluent Italian as he nodded once again. Well, a lot of people knew the fact since his father would often ask him to play during parties.

"Why don't the two of you play together?" The man asked as Hayato's eyes widened. He was quite surprised with the offer. He was often asked to do so, but this time he wasn't able to prepare for this.

"Father, what are you up to this time?" The young girl from earlier had went near them as the man chuckled and greeted the young girl, "Vio, great performance as always."

The young girl rolled her eyes and curtsied before Hayato. "I am Violeta Ricci. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hayato was taken aback. How could the girl curtsy before him when they were just of the same age? He swallowed and greeted in return. "I am Gokudera Hayato." He bowed afterwards as the little girl chuckled and smiled.

"Vio," The man called his daughter, "Why don't you show him around the mansion?" The man asked as Vio nodded and had led Hayato the way. Hayato was a bit confused, but he had just followed Vio, who was walking in front of him.

"Hey! Wait!" Hayato called as Vio was getting faster than him that he had to run in order to catch up with her. "You're so mean! You couldn't even wait for me!"

The girl laughed as she patted Hayato in the head. "What?" Hayato asked in confusion. The girl had laughed at him. He touched his face. Was there something in his face? Well, he was eating a bunch of cookies the lady pianist had given him earlier.

"I'm sorry. It was just weird to have someone catch up with me." Vio said as she gave a smile, "Usually, people would get lost in the way, but you're not bad. You could even be a Mafioso with your skills."

Hayato's eyes widened. Him? A Mafioso? He'd rather be a pianist. It was his dream to become one someday. To become a Mafioso in the future might be possible, but he just wanted to be a pianist for now.

"I-I don't think so. I want to become a pianist. That's why I'm going to work hard for my Recital." Hayato replied as he blushed while Vio simply chuckled.

"That would be nice, Hayato." She replied as the wind blew and her hair got caught up with it. "Argh! The wind is really annoying. It really messes up my hair."

"You hate the wind?" Hayato asked as Vio shook her head, "It's impossible for me to hate the wind. It's nice at times, but there can be times when it is so annoying." She added, "Just like now when it messes up my hair!"

She brushed her hair with her small hands as Hayato took out a green ribbon that was from the cookie pack that the lady pianist gave him earlier. "You can use this."

Vio took the ribbon from his hand and smiled at him, "Thank you, Hayato."

He blushed with her reaction as he looked away and nodded. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the young lad continued on visiting the young lady from the Ricci Famiglia. Their friendship had continued and had developed. Vio would sometimes visit Hayato if the said boy was not feeling well and Hayato would return the sentiment if it were the young girl who was not feeling well.<p>

Months passed after the unfortunate Recital that the silver-haired boy experienced and he had decided to change his childhood dream. His resolution had changed and even Vio had seen this change in him. And it was even more evident one day.

"Vio," The young girl turned to her playmate, "I know how much your father spoils you a lot. So, if you truly ask him this, he would surely agree."

Vio raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question. It was certainly true that her father continually spoiled her and had not denied her anything that she wanted. "Yes?"

"Please. Tell your father to let me be part of your mafia famiglia." Hayato said as his green eyes sparked in determination. Vio's eyes widened for a moment.

"But why? Didn't you want to become a pianist someday? Wasn't that our childhood dream?" Vio said as Hayato shook his head.

"Being a pianist is something that will remain as a dream for me. I can't." He frowned, "Being a Mafioso is something that is inevitable for me."

"No. I can't." Vio said as Hayato's eyes widened. "I just can't."

"What do you mean?" Hayato asked as Vio shook her head, "You're not suitable to be part of the mafia famiglia. You're better off as a pianist. You can't do anything."

This was all wrong for him. He was just going through this depression state, right? Besides, didn't the crowd praise his piano-playing during his recital as unique and abstract? He could still play. He was one of the best pianists she had heard. Her ears could never be wrong. She was a pianist, herself. He was suited to become a pianist. She was sure of that.

"I will prove you wrong. I will become a good Mafioso. I will become the best Mafioso in the mafia world. I'll show you." Hayato said while his eyes were grim. Vio looked at him with great terror. "One day, I'll show you."

He went away as Vio kept her mouth shut. She couldn't talk to him anymore. He had changed. It was good if he changed for the better, but he had changed for the worse. She clasped the ribbon on her hair. She wondered if he ever noticed that the ribbon she was wearing was the very same one he gave her the first time they met.

* * *

><p>jychan: So, how was it guys? :) Please give me any feedback so that I may further improve. :)))))<p> 


	2. Present

jychan: A side story for the Fire Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia and the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. This is going to be a **three-shot**. Can be side story to Black Rose.

Summary: He has always noticed her green eyes. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present and possibly in the future. 59OC

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>It was weird for him to be home at the moment. He was in Sicily since his Boss and the other Guardians had gone to Italy to visit the Ninth Boss of the Vongola. He looked at his surroundings and saw that nothing had changed since he left his home. It was all the same.<p>

He went inside the mansion to see different maids who were at first taken aback with his arrival to the mansion. They must be new, he thought. That was until the maids were chastised by an older maid who had recognized him. He went ahead of his way and learned from an old butler that his father wasn't home. He sighed in relief. At least, the mansion was kept to himself for now.

He walked around the corridors of the mansion until he heard a familiar piece of song being played on the piano at the music room. His eyes bolted open. The way it was played was familiar. It couldn't be- He ran to the music room to see a red-haired lady of his age, playing on the piano a piece that he would never forget his whole life.

The lady noticed his presence and had immediately taken out her weapon and pointed the said weapon to his neck. "I told the butler to not let anyone…" Her words left her mouth as she realized who the person was before her. It wasn't possible. He was supposed to be in Japan, not here in Italy, but here he was in Italy in flesh. She looked away from him. How was it possible that she hadn't anticipate his arrival?

Their eyes met for a second. He had noticed her eyes. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present and possibly in the future. There was sadness in her eyes. Sadness that he knew he was the cause of which and yet, he could do nothing to take away that sadness.

She placed down her weapon and was about to go outside the room when a manly voice had called her, "Vio." She clenched her weapon tightly and closed her eyes. It was taking her all to not talk to him. She opened her eyes and left the room.

He frowned. He was only able to call out her name, but he couldn't talk to her like the past. Had everything really changed after he went away? Could he not change it anymore? Was he really that weak now? He closed his eyes.

His phone rang suddenly. It was a call from one of his fellow Guardians. "What can I do for you, baseball freak?" He asked as the other person on the phone chuckled and told him that he was needed at the moment since they were already to meet the Ninth Boss in a few hours. He replied in return that he was going back to the Vongola HQ in a little while. The phone call ended and he realized that there was a boy on the piano bench.

"Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to leave?" The young boy asked him, their green eyes matching. He sighed and replied, "I really don't know, but I knew I had to."

"Was it all worth it?" The young boy asked as he nodded in reply. After all, being with the Boss and the others was truly worth it. He had found his place and he had become friends with people he can entrust his life with. "Yes, it was."

"But why do you look so sad when you saw her?" The young boy asked as he shook his head in return. He gave a bitter smile.

"I couldn't help having some regrets, could I? Out of all the things I have done, out of all the mistakes I have done in the past, aside from not being useful to the Tenth, of course, this was the mistake I regret the most." He replied as he looked at the blank space before him.

"Can't you do anything to bring back the way you were in the past?" The young boy asked as he simply raised his shoulders in return.

"Only time knows." He said as the young boy disappeared. He made a bitter smile before turning back and going back to where he was now. He was the Smoking Bomb. The Storm Guardian of the Vongola Tenth. He was the Vongola Tenth's Right Hand Man. He had to return to his proper state and go back to whoever he was now already.

He smiled and punched his arm to the air enthusiastically, "Just wait for me, Judaime!" He shouted as he left the Mansion and returned to the Vongola HQ. He ran off as quickly as possible not noticing that she was nearby.

* * *

><p>She watched him from a hidden area. She could see the changes that had occurred physically and mentally. He was not the Hayato of the past anymore. The Hayato of the past was gone already. She clenched the folder on her hands. She had some people keep close watch on him, so that she would know what was happening to him even if he was far away. So that she would know what kind of person he was becoming.<p>

She opened the folder that contained pictures, data, and several documents. She stared at the pictures of the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Tenth. It was all there. From his first-encounter with the Vongola Tenth, his encounter with Mukuro Rokudo, his fight with the Varia, his encounter with the Simon Famiglia, his fight during the time when he had to fight for the Arcobaleno, Reborn, up until the present. Even if he was already not the Gokudera Hayato she had known, but he was still and always will be her first friend. Her first love. She paused for a moment.

Had everything changed? Was it still possible to repair everything that had happened? Was it too late already? She asked herself as she held the green ribbon on her hair. The green ribbon that he gave her the first time they met. It was still with her no matter how many years have passed by.

"Can't you do anything already?" A red-haired young girl with green eyes appeared on her side as Vio shook her head. It was sad that she could do nothing, but if she did something, it might ruin everything for him.

"Do you want to change everything?" She asked as Vio simply sighed and shook her head. "If I were to change everything, he wouldn't have these people he called friends. He wouldn't have become the great man he is now. And I am sure he will be even greater in the future. So, if changing the past would mean that he would not be the person he is now, I would rather have these awkward situations whenever we would meet."

"Do you regret anything?" The young girl asked as Vio shook her head.

"He's a great person already. He is better off that way, I suppose. I don't regret anything, except that we're not speaking anymore." She gave a bitter smile as she looked at the sun's retreating figure. It was time for her to go back already. It was getting late.

"What will happen then?" The young girl's eyes widened in shock as Vio gave a reassuring smile to the girl before turning back to the sun.

"Well, only time knows." Vio said as the girl disappeared. She smiled and turned her back and left the mansion.

* * *

><p>jychan: OHOHOHO~ Thank you for putting this story up in your Story Alert and Favorite Stories. :)))) I am greatly honored, although I hope I don't make Gokudera OOC... .<p>

kuroitsubasa24: THANK YOU! :)))) I'm glad you found it cute. :)


	3. Future

jychan: A side story for the Fire Guardian of the Rose Noire Famiglia and the Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. This is the last chapter of the three-shot. I hope you would enjoy this. If you're interested with what's really happening, check out the main story - Black Rose. *wink*

Summary: He has always noticed her green eyes. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present and possibly in the future. 59OC

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the Annual Vongola Party. As per usual, he was there in the party since he was the Vongola Tenth's Right Hand Man. Not that he hated the position, but it was uncomfortable having to smile to all people present, especially if some of the people invited were obviously underestimating the Vongola. He frowned. At least, he knew some people here, like his fellow Guardians. He stared at the entrance as he saw a mafia family coming inside the room. He stared at the members of the mafia family. He blinked his eyes. What was she doing here? Wasn't this the Annual Vongola Party? Why was she here? Not that she had no connections to the mafia, but it was the most unexpected. What was a pianist like her doing with that mafia family? He shook his head. He had work to do. He continued on staring at the faces of the same family.<p>

He paused as he saw a familiar face. Wasn't that Miura Haru? His eyes widened. How was it possible for her to suddenly disappear from their lives five years ago and then suddenly appear to their lives now? He frowned as he just straightened his posture. Should he tell his Boss, though the Judaime would find out sooner or later.

After a short introduction and greeting from Haru that confirmed his thoughts, he had immediately discussed with his fellow Guardians with the Rose Noire Famiglia's Boss, but what had shocked him the most was seeing Vio. He had not greeted her though. He had just passed by whenever she was near. The thought of her being here would not yet sink in his mind yet. No. Not at all.

She had seen him. She was not surprised at all. She knew that he was going to end up as the Right Hand Man of the Vongola Boss. He was after all the most loyal subordinate of the Vongola Decimo, just as she was to the Rose Noire Dixième. She had changed all right. She had not expected though that she was going to end up part of a mafia family, but then again, her roots were of mafia. Even in the past, the possibility was already high. Nevertheless, her family was discussing about one missing member of their Famiglia's Guardians. Yes, they had Guardians, but their Guardians was different from the other families' Guardians. Theirs were composed of Elements: Void, Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, Metal, Light, in contrast with the Vongola's Sky, Storm, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Sun and Thunder.

Nevertheless, hours later, their families had entered into a collaboration. Their missing member, the Wind Guardian had an encounter with a spy from the enemy famiglia, that had led to an encounter with the Vongola's Cloud. It was a bit messy at first, especially with the fact that the two were aces from both of their Famiglias, but there was nothing to do. In addition to this, the said enemy Famiglia was also an enemy of the Vongola; thus, a collaboration of the Vongola and Rose Noire.

He was surprised that he found out that she was the Rose Noire Famiglia's Underboss. How she had met Miura Haru was a mystery to him. It was certainly a proof that the world was indeed small. Nevertheless, the meeting went on for hours before the Ranking Prince had paired all of the Guardians of both families with each other.

* * *

><p>Was it simply a coincidence or was it truly meant to be? She stared at his figure as they arrived at the Rose Noire HQ in Paris. They were paired up with each other by the Ranking Prince. Not that she could blame the Ranking Prince, especially since they already knew each other so it was natural for them to be paired up together. She sighed. It was the same as usual. They weren't talking with each other.<p>

"So, how long have you been part of the Rose Noire Famiglia?"

Or not. She turned to him as he was bringing his luggage towards the Rose Noire Mansion. "I've been with the Boss for five years so far."

"How long have you been wielding your weapon? The last time we've met you pointed your spear at my neck." He tried to make a conversation with her, but it was all too awkward.

"Sixteen years already." She replied as they went inside the Mansion. Some men in black suits greeted them as they took his luggage and sent them to the guest room.

"Is that so…" His question seemed more like a statement. Sixteen years ago. That was the time when he left. That was the time when he had gone away to become a Mafioso.

"I'll be going inside my room first." Vio said as she went away while he called her, "Vio."

She paused and turned to him as he swallowed and replied, "Nothing… I'm sorry." She proceeded on her way as he went inside the guest room as he leaned back on the door and sighed. Was he really that petty? True that he said that only time would tell, but time won't do anything if he won't move.

She paused on her tracks as soon as he went inside his room. She was nervous. She never thought that he would try to make a conversation with her. She thought they were over. That their friendship and past would go down the tracks, but she was wrong. For the first time, she was glad that she was wrong. It would be a bit awkward, but at least it was getting better. She went off as she went inside her room.

The conference call they had with the others had just ended and they were inside the Rose Noire Conference Room. It was weird to see him around especially with him being so enthusiastic with the Vongola Tenth. She paused for a moment. It couldn't be that- no. no. She shook her head. The Vongola Tenth's Right Hand Man could not be gay. No, not at all. She saw him ogle the flight attendant earlier.

She twitched in irritation. There was nothing wrong with her figure, right? She looked at her body. She was at least, cap D. She was slim. Her green eyes compliment her red hair. She had striking and yet, serene looks. She had a lot of suitors lining up. She stared at him. Why on Earth was he ogling that flight attendant earlier then when they were beside each other? She frowned at this.

"Vio? Is there something on my face?" He asked as she jumped. Did he just catch her staring at him? Oh shoot. "N-Nothing." She replied, "I was just deep in thought. Shall we have dinner?"

"I see no problem." He said as he stood up on his chair while they went outside the Conference Room. They went down the stairs and ate their dinner quietly. It was a deafening silence inside the Dinner Hall, and yet nothing could be done, especially since there wasn't really anything that they should talk about.

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Hayato went outside. He couldn't sleep. He was partly anxious that he wasn't beside the Judaime. He didn't want anything happen to the Boss while he wasn't beside the Boss. He noticed that the door towards the balcony was open. He went through the door and saw Vio, cladded in her nightgown, drinking by herself.<p>

"What are you doing here? It's late already." He said as Vio looked at him and had this grin on her face. A grin that she wouldn't be caught dead with if she was in serious mode. In other words, she was drunk. He assumed.

"Oh my, it's Hayatooo~" She said in a sing-song voice as she took his hand and pulled him closer. "I can't believe that I'd see you again, Hayato~" She said as she hugged him suddenly. "I missed you so muuuuch."

He was surprised that she had hugged him and with the words that came out of her mouth. He never thought that she had missed him so much when he just threw her away almost two decades ago.

"You were a jerk." She said with an accusing voice as she pointed at him. "You left me, a little girl with a broken heart." He was struck with his words. After all, they were true. He was truly a jerk, but he didn't want to say it out loud and admit it. He sighed and tried to take the bottle on her hands, but she shooed his hand off.

"You know, even if what happened, I never stopped hoping that you would return, although I almost lost hope when I found out that you joined the Vongola and became the Underboss," She murmured, "but when I saw you years ago in Italy, hope sprung out again. You called out my name and that time I knew that you may have changed physically, but deep inside you're still the Hayato I knew a long, long time ago."

"Vio…" He was out of words. He never thought that Violetta had missed him so much when he was such a brat that time. When all he could do was call out her name and say nothing more. He lowered his head in shame.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! I'll show you something!" She said as she took out the ribbon from her hair. "Tada! Remember this?"

He raised an eyebrow. He tried to remember, but he couldn't. He shook his head as Vio frowned and pouted. "Come on! Try to remember this! You gave this to me the first time we met."

"The first time we met? But we met more than a decade ago." He said as his eyes widened while she chuckled, "Of course, but I gave this ribbon utmost care. I always took care of this, that's why it's not really obvious that it's really old already."

"Vio…" He said as she tied the ribbon back to her hair. "You know, Hayato, I'll tell you this little secret of mine that nobody knew."

"Really? Are you sure you're going to tell me?" He asked as Vio nodded while she stood up and faced him, their faces near to each other.

"You were my first love." She said as he blinked his eyes. Did she just profess her love for him? Did she just confess to him? He returned to reality as she kissed him on his lips for a quick moment. In that instant, he blushed like a mad high school student as she lost her consciousness. Luckily, he was able to catch her. He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed after their encounter and they had spoken not a word on it. While he wanted to converse with her, but she had kept on avoiding him. She always seemed to have a petty excuse whenever he tried to speak with her. When the other Guardians arrived in the Rose Noire Paris HQ, it seemed more that they were more unable to talk with each other. Finally, came the day that they were going to have the match with the Martinio Famiglia.<p>

"Vio." He called her name as she turned to him.

"Yes?" She asked, "Shall we discuss the strategy that we will use since we are appointed as baits?"

"Vio." He called her name as she asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"Vio. I'm serious. We need to talk." He said as she stood up and turned to him, "We're talking already!"

"I'm not talking about that. You know what I'm referring to." He said as she bit her lower lip and looked down. "Listen, about what you said that night."

"Please forget all about it. It was just a moment of my laxness. Okay? So, let's not discuss about it anymore." She said as she turned her back towards him. She could not afford to lose focus at this critical moment. She had to turn her back to what happened that night. What happened that night must be forgotten. It must be buried already with the past that they had.

He pulled her arm as he turned her body towards him. "Listen, Vio, I'm sorry for being the small bratty bastard I was years ago. I was just too disappointed that I couldn't become what I wanted to be."

"I know. I know. I understand that." She said as he scratched his head and replied, "You don't get it. What I mean is that I let you get hurt. I hurt you deeply. I didn't take consideration with how you felt back then."

"Hayato…" She was the one out of words this time. She was astonished by the sincerity that was evident in the tone of his voice. She smiled and nodded, "You had hurt me so much. You must take responsibility of it."

She smiled as they lessened the gap between their faces. "I will. The Underboss of the Vongola will never fail to do his responsibilities." He said as he smiled and kissed her tenderly. With each second that passed, butterflies filled Vio's stomach. She was glad that patience had paid her well. They paused as they gasped for air.

"Vio," She turned to him as their eyes met. It had the same shade as his, but there was something with her eyes. It has always been that way in the past, present, and in the future. He could see her feelings always and this time, her happiness was evident.

"Let's start anew once everything is over." He said as Vio nodded. "Shall we then?"

He nodded as they left the Rose Noire HQ and went to wherever their feet had brought them to. They weren't sure if everything would end well, but only time would tell. They had the past. They also had the present. Now, what's left is to make sure future comes by.

* * *

><p>jychan: OHOHOHO~ Thank you for putting this story up in your Story Alert and Favorite Stories. :)))) I am greatly honored, although I hope I didn't make Gokudera OOC. :)<p>

kuroitsubasa24: Actually, I did some research... . XDDD You can check out the other KHR fanfics, such as Black Rose and Of Skylarks and Plums. Vio is also present there with her other Guardians. :)

Devil'sBlade: THANK YOU! :) And here's an update. :D I hope you'll like it. :)


End file.
